Hresvelgr
Hresvelgr is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, Hraesvelgr (Norse: Hræsvelgr meaning Corpse Swallower) is a giant who takes the form of a great eagle. According to the poem Vafþrúðnismál, the wind is a product of Hraesvelgr sitting at the end of the skies and beating his powerful wings when he takes flight. Some speculate that it is the eagle, Vidofnir, that sits atop the tree Yggdrasil, who is in constant conflict with the dragon Nidhoggr who resides at the base of the tree, as the two greatly envy each other. They exchange insults through the squirrel Ratatosk, who runs up and down the tree. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Raptor Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Raptor Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Raptor Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Raptor Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Raptor Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Raptor Order *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Bird Race *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Raptor Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hresvelgr appears as the regular boss of Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knights bronze instance, replaced only with Nidhoggr during the New Moon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Hresvelgr controls a Domain found at Kiou Shrine. Defeating him earns the Yasakani Magatama, one of the Three Sacred Treasures. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hresvelgr can be found in the Cosmic Egg, in the First section. It can teach Nanashi the Wind Breath, Pandemic Bomb, Nihil Claw and Mazandyne skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Ice, Force and ailment skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Hresvelgr is a boss in Red Book and is fought in Sand Land. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Frezberg, she can perform the combo attack Hurricane with Gef or Apsaras. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Hresvelgr is a reccurring enemy in the game, largely encountered in the Samsara sewers and the exterior of the Deserted Ship. It is vulnerable to Electric attacks. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire= |Ice= Reflect |Electricity= - |Wind= Reflect |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Ice Breath Garudyne Nihil Claw |D-Skill= Cold World Recarm Repel Wind |Item= Raptor Molt Life Stone Bead |Password= EDA0Uq#uh4EqdZks dfgH5fwUd#wUdfxc }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= |Ice= Null |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Ice Breath\Innate Nihil Claw\Innate Repel Ice\72 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Red Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons